Elle
Episode #150 Elle is an episode focusing on the movie of the same name, as part of the Podship Casters miniseries covering the Hollywood years of Paul Verhoeven. Posted 4 Mar 2018. Summary The Mother of Blankies, Emily Yoshida, returns to the Audioboom Studios with Griffin and David to talk about 2016's Elle. The first time a foreign-language film has been covered on the show! Past and future guest, long-time Frenchwoman Mani Lazic very much appreciated hearing all the attempts at French and French accents... she must have been charmed by #TheTwoFriends' repeated apologies directly to her during the episode. Alright, true to Verhoeven's themes over many of his movies, this is a tough one. So final warning, here we go... Rape. This movie, with its story of how a woman attempts to regain personal agency and mental control over her rape and her rapist via unusual methods, provoked a lot of conversation among critics upon release. Do you have to know Verhoeven well in order to appreciate this movie, and avoid condemning it straightaway? Does Isabelle Huppert, mistress of the icy stare, give a Best Actress worthy performance as Michele? What is going on with the videogame she's working on at her job? Are all the male characters intentionally kind of doofy, and what does that mean in context of what Michele's son does in the end? Is this movie... funny? In a TWISTED way? Is the character of Michele the closest analogue to Verhoeven himself that he's ever put on the screen? Milestones and Ephemera * This is the 150th episode of the show - let's celebrate! Rate, Review, and Subscribe on iTunes - Griffin wants to see 500 reviews and 1000 five-star ratings, and put Blank Check at the top of the charts! #BlankCheckBump * Emily makes a go at the Ben nicknames, as she announces her new AudioBoom podcast Night Call with Ben as the producer! * The Poet Laureate: "The portrayal of disillusionment through the character of Michele really resonates with me. I feel a kindred spirit with her character, and I surmise this is related to her being a loner. From her sense of humor to her manipulative nature, she relates to the world as 'me against it.' But whereas Verhoeven's previous films are satirical sendups of story conventions, there's something about the black humor and unconventional nature that causes me to ultimately believe the tone or mood can best be described as 'punk rock.'" * Shoutout to Richard Lawson's Trolls. Sponsors Blue Apron is there for David when he gets home at the end of the day, and is too much a ty-ty boy to go to the store and buy the fresh ingredients he needs to make a delicious healthy meal. For listeners, $30 off your first order, use the promo code CHECK. Midway through the record, singing flowerman Dan Candyman returns just to say hello to his friends. But this time he's been going through a rough patch in the winter months, and wants a way to send his products out even if he's stuck inside staring down existential dread. David says hey, try Stamps.com - Blank Check is going to find it very useful when the merch starts selling! Just do it. Bada ba ba ba, I'm lovin' it. Have it your way. Think different. The king of beers. Use promo code CHECK for a Stamps.com four week trial and a free digital scale. What's this? A third sponsor? Chuck Bryant of the popular podcast Stuff You Should Know has a new podcast: Movie Crush. Deep dives into the favorite movies of the best movies ever made with the people that love them the most - check out those guest lists! Movie Crush: an actual good movie podcast! www.moviecrush.show Category:Episode Summary __NOEDITSECTION__